For a Fraction of a second
by xSatoKasux
Summary: We all know what happned when misty lest ash on the last episode of the original pokemon series, but what could of happned?


**Summary:We all know what happned when ash and misty split up on the final episode of the original pokemon series, but what _could_ of happned?**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this was just a short idea i thought of randomly at home. if you think i shoul write a sequal to this please R and R. i wrote this in like a second so please no nasty comments and i know the spelling and grammer is a little off...i might reupload this later.**

**Disclaimer: yea i dont own nothin so keep ur hair on. and dont sue me for saying that.**

**(anyway)On with the story...**

For a Fraction of a second

Ash blamed this on Misty's sisters. If they hadn't gone to that stupid world trip, none of this would have ever happened. He would of never accidently hurt her feelings and seen her eyes flash like that for the hundreth time that year, he wouldn't have been wondering the streets of vermillion city, looking for a slightly angry, red headed girl. He wouldn't have helped her beat those three invincible brothers; He wouldn't have been trapped in soccer net by team rocket. If it wasn't for Misty's stupid and self-centred sisters, he wouldn't be walking beside her, to the intersection of pallet town, pewter city and cerulean city. Like he said before, this was Misty's sister's fault. In fact, he felt like blaming them completely. It wasn't Ash's fault that he felt like this. He was just as upset as Misty about her leaving the group to go take care of the family gym.

'Well I guess I'll be going this way...' Misty said sadly as they arrived at the intersection in the grass. She got ready to jump on her bike

'Yea...' Ash replied automatically, a lump forming in his throat, making his voice sound Horace and a little higher than usual.

It was almost five o'clock and the sun was setting beautifully on the horizon. Pretty shades on orange, purple and pink caked the sky. The wind blew ever so quietly through the trees and through our trio's hair.

'Well... take care Ash...' Misty said that was barely audible, she smiled sweetly at him.

Ash nodded slightly 'you to Mist'

'Bye you guys, I'll miss travelling with you' Brock said. This made ash and misty both jump slightly. He had told them earlier that he was leaving as well. 'I'll leave you two alone to say your...uhhh... goodbyes' Misty blushed a fresh shade of pink and Ash felt blood rise to his face. Brock sure knew how to make things awkward when he wanted them to be.

'Bye Brock' the two chorused .Brock waved a hand behind him as he walked the trail back to his home in pewter city. This just left Misty and Ash.

'Ash...will I see you again?' Misty whispered.

'You will. I promise Mist. How could I ever live without you?' Ash flushed as soon as he realised what he had just admitted to Misty.

'Are you sure your gona be ok without me?' misty asked him, her voice returning to its normal volume. Ash nodded and gazed at her. Misty sped off on her bike on the trail to cerulean city. Then, something clicked in ash's head. Something he would off never have done. Something he couldn't explain. But he needed to tell her.

'Misty! Comeback' he shouted into the distance. He heard screeching of bike tyres and slowly he could see Misty comeback into view.

Misty pouted and got of her bike gingerly 'Ash you better have a good reason for this'

Ash flashed his trademark grin at her and stepped closer so that they were eye to eye.

'I just wanted to say...' Ash studded hopelessly. Misty leaned in so that their noses where almost touching. The most pathetic part about it was Ash didn't have a clue what he wanted to say. He just didn't want her to leave him. But before he could say any of that to Misty, his instincts kicked in and he brushed his lips onto hers, it was a sweet kiss but it was just for a fraction of a second before he pulled away. Misty however was quite shocked, as most people would be. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers before squealing 'Oh Ash' and throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back; the scent of Misty's hair wafted a little bit. He would have to tell her that she smelt nice later.

'Misty...I uhhh' ash awkwardly said. He gathered up all of his courage. This was crazy! 'Misty...I think I'm... in love with...you' he finished, his voice an octave higher than the one he originally started in.

Misty moved her head so that she was face to face with him, their noses almost touching again.

'You know what? I think I'm... In love with you to' Misty whispered and at that final remark they both kissed again, but this time, it was more than a fraction of a second.

**Hello! Thankyou sooooo much for reading this! PLEASE review and tell me if u think i should make a sequal! thankya soo much!**

**luv ya xx**


End file.
